Down the Rabbit Hole we Go
by Patty Loves Giraffes
Summary: Six teenagers must learn to survive in this rather messed up world. This isn't what anyone of them had expected, none of these zombies were like the ones that were in those old TV shows, or in their video games. How do they survive when they were never prepared for this? Rated 'M' for the future. OC submission closed...for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own High school of the Dead**

**XXXXXXXXX**

The smell of blood tainted the tiny room. A girl huddled in a corner as she watched the monster sink his teeth into a child's neck. Blood squirted out, and the child's screams were cut off. The monster had blood covering his face, some of the flesh from the child still in between his teeth. He threw the child to the floor and looked around, his black beady eyes wondering around the room.

She held in a scream, trying hard not to be found. Of course the monster knew of her existence already, but, he didn't know where she was. The monster was blind, only answering to the sounds around him. His body was full of scars and dried up blood was on him. The young girl looked at the child-once her best friend-get up from the floor. It seemed impossible that her friend was still able to move, but that is what it was all about now.

It seemed hard to believe, but it was true. The dead has risen, and they killed everyone that was living. The monster growled in frustration. And the girl let out a whimper. Just a tiny one, but one sound caused her of her existence.

The monsters head turned to the sound of her whimper, along with her friend. Her large brown eyes widened. This is not what she wanted. Why did she have to let out a sound? The two monsters now ran towards her. She scrambled up to her feet, trying hard to not be heard, but the damage was already done. One of them grabbed her by the shoulder and took her down. She was far too weak to fight it off, and her friend had already grabbed her by the arm.

She kicked and screamed, but nothing seemed to work. An agonizing pain shot through her arm. She looked and saw her friend covered in blood, and digging into more of her arm. The first monster had already bitten into her leg. She let out a horrible scream, her brown eyes widening. Her blood poured onto the floor, making puddles in the process. She could feel herself in and out of consciousness, her life flashing before her eyes.

She was only thirteen, still had a life to live, but instead, it was cut short because of this outbreak. She had never thought this was how her life ended, not in a million years. Her once perfect clear skin was now torn up and in the mouths of cannibals, if that is what you call them.

She closed her eyes…never to be awoken again…at least…not how she knew herself.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hey everyone, Patty Loves Giraffes with a new story here! I know I should be focusing on my two other OC stories, but those chapters are on my mother's computer, and I am not allowed on hers since I got my computer fixed…so I got to sneak on it when she is at school, so, yeah.**

**A couple of rules for this OC story!**

**Number 1: All characters must be sent by PM, I am sorry if you do not own an account, but I will not accept any characters through review, no exceptions.**

**Number 2: No characters from my previous stories are allowed, I just want to be fair to everyone.**

**Number 3: Absolutely no Mary Sues or Gary Stus are allowed! Seriously, that won't make the story interesting with perfect people going around!**

**Number 4: No super powers, once again, that won't make the story interesting unless the plot has something to do with super powers, and it doesn't…sorry.**

**Number 5: No sending in OC applications after the due date, seriously, that won't be fair to the others who sent them in on time.**

**Number 6: Be original with your character, I really don't want five characters with the same personality, not at all.**

**Number 7: You can send in more than one character, but, please limit that to two characters per user.**

**That's it! Now the due date is July 6, 2013, giving everyone 19 days to send in a character. I will have a limit of five characters, and only five. I will have my own OC, and I will be setting her up. The character I am using this time is the rather bitchy, cold-hearted Sayaka this time. I think I want to use her this time is because…I don't know. But, she will not be immortal, oh no, I plan to even kill Sayaka, even though I like her…so, no one will be immortal! There will be character death, because…it's a zombie apocalypse, people die. Now, this story will take place in America, but I will try to make it much more than just in one specific place in America, I honestly don't know which state yet, though. So, it's going to be like…cross country…whenever they can. I'll explain more about the plot below.**

**Here's Sayaka:**

**Name: Sayaka Okasaki**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female **

**Birthday: December 22, 1995**

**School status: Junior **

**Family**

**Mother: Akahana Takahashi Age: 43 Status: infected. Sayaka didn't have much of a relationship with her mother once her mother remarried. She tended to stay away from her since her mother constantly called her a liar whenever she would tell her what her step-father did to her.**

**Father: Claude Peterson Age: 47, status: unknown. Sayaka got along more with her father since he understood her more, and tried hard to get her under his custody. Though, whenever Sayaka would tell the judge, her step-father would beat her once they got home. All in all, she can't wait till she is eighteen and could live with her father if she wanted to.**

**Step-Father/Step-mother/ Guardian: Step-father: Akatsuki Takahashi Age: 53 Status: infected. Absolutely hates him. She can't even stand him. Their relationship with each other was never really good since he never wanted her in the first place.**

**Siblings: N/A**

**Hair color: Caramel brown**

**Hair Style: Wavy brown hair that goes up to her shoulders, when she was at school she wore her hair in pigtails with little white bows that her mother put in for her. After the outbreak, she suits a high pony, and she doesn't wear the white bows.**

**Eye Color: Piercing grey eyes that are light on the outside but they are a deeper shade of grey as they reach the middle. Piercing grey eyes that are light on the outside but they are a deeper shade of grey as they reach the middle. She has almond shaped eyes and is scary with them especially when she narrows in on someone.**

**Eye shape: She has almond shaped eyes and is scary with them especially when she narrows in on someone.**

**Clothes for school: A faded out old shirt that is red, and faded blue jeans that has several rips and tears in them. She has worn out black sneakers with dirtied white socks.**

**Clothes for after school (1): A long sleeved black shirt to cover her bruises up and long pair of dark blue jeans. She wears running shoes now that are white and black and she wears a necklace that her mother had that is an oval shaped locket with her father in it and the her family before her step-father. She has a Spatha sheath on one of her belt hoops and a katana sheath on the other.**

**Clothes for after school (2) Optional:**

**Distinguishing Marks/scars: She has a lot of scars all over her body from her step-father. Some of them are more mild then some of the others, but the more mild ones are on her face. The deeper ones are on her arms and legs, and even some on her belly. They are cut with knives and scissors of all types, and she has bruises. When the outbreak began, she had a black eye, and people thought that she gave it to herself to get attention. Along her collar bone, she has a visible scar that goes all the way down to her left breast. This was done by a pretty sharp knife after her step father got really mad at her for wanting to go back to Japan.**

**Hobbies: Minding her own business, reading manga here and there, watching anime**

**Likes: Cake, rabbits, her father, gym, hand to hand combat, running, driving, she likes being by herself, being unique in her own special way, alcohol (if she can get her hands on a bottle.) **

**Dislikes: Stuck up people, people who say that their life sucks, because they can't get the new phone that came out when they don't even know the definition of a sucky life, people who think that they are better than everyone else, hypocrites, her step-father, cocky people, spicy foods, bitter foods, being held responsible when she didn't do anything.**

**Strengths: Pick-locking, Hand to hand combat, is an excellent swordsman, is a good cook, knows hows to sing (also doesn't let people know of this), can hot-wire cars, knows how to drive, is a healer (she doesn't like it if people know about this.)**

**Weaknesses: Can't hold a gun, can't make friends easily, has a hard time showing her affection to someone she likes, doesn't give people the time and day to get to know them, has a hard time controlling herself when she is battling the dead, doesn't like it if people crowd around her, yells at people a bit too much, doesn't like it if people try to talk to her while she doesn't want to talk to them (she will start screaming at them if they get too annoying), she doesn't know when to stop insulting people, has pride issues.**

**Personality: Sayaka is very harsh and cold to everyone and is labeled as the jerk. She doesn't get along with a lot of people and doesn't like too many people. She likes to detach herself from the world and just be in her own world. She hates it when people speak about how their life sucks when they don't know what it means to have a sucky life. She isn't very kind and has a bad way at saying she loves someone. (She usually just insults them and don't listen to them when they are talking to her.) She is fierce and will speak her mind and is rather bold. She tends to be condescending a lot even if she doesn't mean it. She tends to be jealous a lot whenever someone she likes is in love with another. Though, when someone gets to know her really well, and learns of her past, Sayaka is a very passionate person. She has a warm smile and a nice laugh. Though she tends to hide it, because she thinks it is a sign of weakness. She never really likes expressing her feelings to anyone, and has a hard time doing so since she never really said anything along her past to anyone before. People don't know her, and she likes it to stay that way, but if someone forces her to tell her of her past to everyone, though she will protest and hide somewhere so she doesn't have to tell them of her 'sob story'. She hates complaining of her life, so she will stay out of everyone's way just so she doesn't have to tell what's been on her mind lately. She tends to bite her nails a lot whenever she is alone and thinking about the person she likes. She doesn't really know how to handle her emotions well and just likes to be alone so she doesn't have to think about them...sometimes.**

**History: When Sayaka was little, her parents got a divorce. She was forced to live with her mother. At first it was fine, but then her mother got remarried when she was 8. Her new father resented her and wished she was not here. He punched her, kicked her, scratched her, and even broke some of her bones. She turned from being a bubbly little girl who was full of life to a cold uncaring girl. Her mother didn't know that her new father was doing this to her and wondered what happened to the little girl she used to know. When she was 14 Sayaka had several admirers, which she didn't pay much mind to when they would give her stuff. The people in her class called her a jerk and cold-hearted, but Sayaka didn't care, she just shrugged it off, knowing much more than them. To her, the weekend was her hero since she goes to her father's house where she can be daddy's little girl. Her father knew of her situation and often asked her to tell the judge so she could live with him. She declined since she tried once before and got a broken leg and several new bruises. Finally at the age of 17, Sayaka was in high school, but was still her jerky self. She didn't really mind about being a so called jerk that had no friends, she was used to it. But, after finally getting settled in her final year at high school, her parents make her move to America so she wouldn't be near her father, since her mother thinks that is how she's been getting all of the scars and bruises. They move to America to try to live a normal life (well her mother, but her step-father still continuously beats her). Her father later moves down there for her (a few months before the outbreak occurs) so he could be with her whenever she wants to visits him, since he is about ten minutes away, all of this without her mother's knowing. At school though, she is still cold to everyone and doesn't like talking, so she is called a Loner, or her infamous nickname "The Jerk".**

**School weapon: A pole with a sharp end to it.**

**Primary weapon: A katana that has a hilt of reds and golds, it is light weight and very effective.**

**Secondary weapon: Spatha (it's real; it's just not heard of. It is a Greek dagger, I believe. I remember hearing about once in a book.)**

**Body type/skin tone: Sayaka is slender, and she is rather curvy though with an hour glass figure and is ample in the breast department having C cups. She is 5'5" and is weighing to be 113. However, she has various amounts of scars on her body, especially on her arms. One even on her side that led her to the emergency room, she has fair skin and on the bridge of her nose is a scar that is barely visible and freckles.**

**Sexuality: Heterosexual.**

**Special attributes: Is a great fighter, knows how to deal with tough situations.**

**Habits: Biting on her fingernails, pretending to not pay attention when someone is talking to her.**

**Love interest: She likes someone who is kind to her and doesn't mind her jerky ways, and someone who pulls their own weight around.**

**Okay, down below is the OC format!**

**Name:**

**Age (can either be between the ages of 13-18 only!):**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Nickname:**

**School status: (meaning, what year are they in!)**

**Family: Please include their relationship with each other, thank you!**

**Mother:**

**Father:**

**Step-Father/Step-mother/ Guardian:**

**Siblings:**

**Hair color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Eye shape:**

**Clothes for school:**

**Clothes for after school (1):**

**Clothes for after school (2) Optional:**

**Distinguishing Marks/scars:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Personality: (Please make it longer than four sentences. I want a general feel how your character is around others, instead of listing them off, thanks!)**

**History: (Please make this longer than five sentences. I need to know how your character is, and what ties into their personality, because sometimes the history is what causes the personality.)**

**School weapon:**

**Primary weapon:**

**Secondary weapon:**

**Body type/skin tone:**

**Sexuality: (I don't care if your character is homosexual, pansexual, bisexual, they can be whatever you want them to be, won't change my opinion about them.) **

**Special attributes:**

**Habits:**

**Love interest:**

**Lemon?:**

**Should there be characters from the anime?:**

**Where should this story take place? (State wise):**

**Reaction to Sayaka: (be truthful, if you call her a flat out bitch I will not care at all since that is how Sayaka generally is.)**

**Okay, that is it! I may or may not have some characters from the anime come in the story, that all depends on the votes. **

**The plot is basically six students (the sixth being Sayaka) must survive the zombie apocalypse. Yes, yes, very standard, but, the zombies are the most interesting, since these zombies can run like really fast, climb trees, and some can even see. So, these kids have to survive with these zombies going around. So, these zombies are basically on steroids I guess you can say. But, all zombies have inspiration! And I was inspired by the movie Zombie Land to have the zombies climb, even though they climb chain-link fences…haha, that movie scared me when I was seven! And, the zombies that can see are inspired from The Walking Dead. Also, the fast zombies are from Black Ops. A mix of everything I guess you could say.**

**Now, please send in your characters, and please remember the rules! Please excuse me while I now contemplate my life choices so far.**

**Me: Why have I done this to myself?**

**Sayaka: I don't know, but you didn't have to drag me along with you!**

**Me: Sayaka, don't make me kill you in the first chapter!**

**Sayaka: But, you know that you won't be able to do it since then you'll start crying. You're such a weakling.**

**Me: Sayaka, stop making fun of me! And, what if I wanted you to have a story that is not really your own since you are just one of the main characters; you're not even going to be the leader!**

**Sayaka: Oh, you are making me shake with fear!**

**Me: Sayaka, stahp! **

**Sayaka: Don't tell me what to do!**

**Me: I am your creator person!**

**Sayaka: No, I created you!**

**Me: Shit, Sayaka, I fucking hate you right now!**

**Sayaka: Hate me all you want. I get a lot of hate.**

**Me: Ugh, why are you so awful to me?**

**Sayaka: It's like you said, you're the one who created me.**

**Me: Sayaka! Stop doing that.**

**Sayaka: Can't make me.**

**Me: Well, we are going now. Sayaka say goodbye to everyone!**

**Sayaka: I don't want to.**

**Me: Well, goodbye folks, this is Sayaka and I saying goodbye…for now. Until July eighth of course!**

**Sayaka: Why the fuck did you add me, bitch?**

**Me: Sayaka, don't call me a bitch! I am obviously…wait…we are both bitches…can we be bitches together?**

**Sayaka: No, I am a solo type of gal.**

**Me: efnfieafi. Okay, we are officially saying goodbye now!**

**P.S. I might ask for more OC's further down the line since people will start dying. Not in the first chapter, and possibly not in the second or third. But, my moods might switch a ton during this story since I really want it to be…rather descriptive. We have angsty teenagers, so, we'll see how this goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own High school of the Dead!**

**And just a note, I am still accepting OC's! I haven't made final decisions, only on a few, so here we go!**

**XXXXXXXX**

The wind blew in her dark red hair; her body was stiff and cold. The once vibrant green eyes were now dead. No one knows how she died. All they know is that no one really knew her. She was just there…no one knew of her existence. People just knew her from the back of the classroom. They all called her rude, and or a jerk. No one really knew her true back-stor-

"Miss Okasaki, do I have to take that book of yours away again?" The teacher asked. The teacher had stopped mid lesson to look at the school's famous jerk, known for her harsh personality and piercing grey eyes. Her caramel hair glinted in the sunlight making it evident that it was layered in several places, though not very professionally. Her pig-tails stood on her shoulders, with the annoying white bows attached to them. The bows made her look like a child and incredibly goofy with her faded Dr. Pepper red shirt and her faded blue jeans with plenty of doodles and rips in them from getting bored in class.

How she desperately wanted out of this hellhole, it was only fifth period and she still had to go to lunch. A few more hours, just a few more, and the junior would be home. Though, of course she wouldn't go directly home, maybe she would hang around by the park. Maybe she would buy some bread with the money she stole from her mother's purse this morning to feed the ducks. Maybe she would say hi to her Dad and just stay there until her father said she could spend the night if she wanted to. Of course she would have to decline since her mother would be frantic. Of course she would have to go home and have one of her famous blow-outs with her step-father. Have him put even more scars and bruises on her body. This of course, before her mother would come home from searching for her.

"I don't know. Maybe you have to, but I would prefer it if you didn't know, teach." The girl that the teacher had called to as 'Miss Okasaki,' Okasaki Sayaka, that is her name. The very girl the freshmen feared, the very girl that sophomores made stories of to scare to freshmen. Sayaka was known to be very…rude to everyone she met, never really caring whether or not she hurt their feelings. Most people would think of her as a girl who didn't know how to speak to others, others thought that Sayaka was just a spoiled brat. They never truly knew her whole story. Just like the girl from the book she was reading, before her teacher rudely interrupted her. And they said she was rude.

"Sayaka, I would prefer it if you were sass free today." The teacher told her. Sayaka rolled her eyes, making the horrible bags under her eyes even more visible. It looked as though the girl hadn't had a good night sleep since forever. The scars that were only mildly there now were visible now too. People thought that she cut her face because she was unhappy with herself. How empty-header people were.

"Listen, teach, you do your job, and I will try to listen to you as you bore me to death. Do we have a deal?" Sayaka asked. She didn't really enjoy the people in her school, much less the teachers since they were always nagging her.

"Sayaka, just…just go to the principal's office," the teacher sighed, her brown hair falling in her face.

"Don't mind if I do," Sayaka whispered. She got up from her seat and grabbed her belongings. She wasn't really going to go to the principal's office; she never goes to the office. It was just her way saying that didn't give a flying fuck about anything. The seventeen year old girl left the rather dull classroom and ventured through the hallways. It was rather boring, but she felt at peace. She felt a lot better now that she was alone, with no one to tell her what to do.

Sighing she went to her normal spot. Her spot was the dusty place beside the vending machine. No one would even look there since they find it all disgusting, and because if they did see Sayaka there, then they would be scared to even go near there.

They were all scared little puppies. Whenever they're around her, they are cautious and look at her timidly. They all thought that she would start beating them up for no reason whatsoever. It was really quite annoying to her. The thing is she didn't fight unless she was mad at the person who was picking a fight with her. Calling her names, or just following her around, being like a guard dog to her basically. She would just snap like some people would say. Of course she would tell the authorities that she was doing it out of self-defense, and some of the fights that she got into were. Of course the authorities would take it as a lie and send her home since they all knew of her.

They were all the same to her. The adults, they were so thick headed that they didn't believe her half the time. How she hated them all. Sitting in her own little corner was the only time she felt safe at school, where she wasn't looked at with terrified eyes. It was the only place she could truly cry. Sighing she lifted her shirt to check if the white bandage was still in the right place. Just yesterday, she had to go to the hospital again. This time it was for stitches. Her step-father had sliced her torso pretty badly and she was left bleeding for about ten minutes before her mother finally showed up from work. Her step-father once again lied to her mother and told her that she did it to herself.

She should have stayed the night at the hospital, but her step-father didn't want to hear it, he just wanted her home and to go to school so he could beat her more. 'Goddammit, why can't he just let me live with my father if he doesn't want to have me stay at his house?'

She looked at the white bandage and saw that it was perfectly fine and still in the same place. She winced in pain as she touched it. She knew that it was unwise of her, but she wanted to. The doctor had told her that she was lucky to be alive. Lucky? More like unlucky. She may have some suicidal thoughts, but she would never be able to hurt herself like that. It would scare her away just thinking about it.

She just wanted to escape it all though. She didn't want to even go home. It has gotten that bad. When he first started beating her, when she was only eight, it was the same year that her parents got a divorce. The reason behind the divorce, she didn't tell anyone, but her Mother was fooling around with her step-father. That was when she was _married_. Sayaka's father tried to always be around them, and when he was, it was the happiest time. Her father would always bring strawberries home, and say _'here you go my little Sunshine, a nice strawberry for you.'_ The strawberry was always the biggest and the reddest in the bin. It tasted the sweetest to her, they always did. The divorce was finalized when she was eight, and her mother remarried right away to her now step-father. And, that was the year when the abuse started. First, it was just verbal abuse. He would call her ugly and useless. Then he would start yelling at her for no reason.

Then, when she turned nine, the physical abuse started, he would smack her and punch her, and he would even bring knives into things. It was that bad. He would only scratch her face if she was that bad of a child, but, it wouldn't be deep enough for the need for stitches, but just a simple Band-Aid. She shoved her shirt down, covering her new wound.

How she hated everything about her life…not everything, just something's. She loved her father and her dog that he got her. She loved that whenever she would visit him, she could be daddy's little girl again and not care at all. He was the only one that could call her by a nickname. The only person she allowed. Her step-father called her a bitch a lot, so it sounded like a nickname. She doubts that he even knows her name half the time.

Sayaka leaned her head back on the vending machine and closed her eyes. Her hands immediately went up to her pig-tails. They were perfect. Unlike her life, she yanked them and let her hair cover her shoulders. It was odd for people to see her with her hair down; normally it was in the all too perfect pig-tails, or in the awful high pony tail that Sayaka prefers better.

Her mind drifted off to where it all began. The abuse that is.

"_Worthless, good for nothing bitch!" Her step-father yelled. The eight year old Sayaka looked at him petrified, obviously scared. Her face was scar free and so was her whole body. It was the Sayaka that she had once known. _

"_Just look at the fucking mess you made, you bitch! Clean it up or else no dinner tonight!" He told her._

"_Mom wouldn't let you do that!" The eight year old told him. "Then she will ditch you and go to my father!" _

"_Yeah right, bitch, you mother will never leave me, and you are stuck here with us! Now, ugly, why don't you clean up this mess you made?" He told her._

"_No! You made this mess, you take responsibility for it!" _

"_You little bitch, you don't talk to you step-father that way. Come here!" He told her. The eight year old Sayaka ran she looked up at the clock and it read 11:59 pm. Almost her ninth birthday, she wished that she could spend it all day with her father, but her mother told her no. Her mother told her that she couldn't see her father on her birthday. The clock strikes twelve, and the screams of a child is heard in throughout the house, but no one hears. The walls are sound proof._

Sayaka opened her eyes. It was that memory again. The one that she hated the most, she looks at the clock to see that she spent all day in the little corner, or the last moments of the day. How could she have done that? She never spends so long in the corner. And, how did she not hear the bell, or the sounds of the people, but she did. It seemed as though she really needed the sleep. She didn't get much last night, not with all of the needles poking her.

"God fucking dammit, I just wasted my day here." She murmured to herself. The afternoon announcements were on by the time Sayaka picked up her stuff and swung it over her shoulder, trying to make it look like that she was fine, even though there was no one around.

Sighing, Sayaka set out, not listening to the announcements. Her sneakers squeaked throughout the hallway as she made her way outside. She wasn't allowed to be out of the school until after the dismissal bell rang, but it was damn close to it. As soon as she touched the door to her freedom, the bell rang. She smirked to herself and exited the school building.

Sayaka didn't ride the bus, or have a car to drive, okay, she had a car, but it was at her father's house. But, the seventeen year old walked home. It was a way to delay, delay before she was to meet her doom.

Instead, Sayaka walked to the park, she could see the ducks and see kids playing. The kids actually liked her, and she could stand them. They were the reason why she always came to the park. She had a soft spot for kids. The kids' parents seemed to like her as well, even though they heard tons of things about her. Some of them actually knew what was going on, thanks to her father. She would even babysit some of the kids. No one knew that she did this. No one and she liked to keep it like that.

Upon arriving to the park, she saw a couple. It was normal for couples to be walking like this, the man and woman holding onto each other, looking at each other passionately. Though this couple was not like the other couples, this couple was fighting over something. Sayaka walked over, not intending to interfere, but to know what was going on. It was something about the man did…maybe he did something wrong. Apparently it was something that he watched. Who knows what he watched, but Sayaka didn't want to know after hearing that. 'He was probably watching porn.' She thought. Sayaka walked over to the bench that she normally sat at and took a seat.

She looked at the playground, but none of the kids were there. Not a single one of them. She sighed and slouched. There goes her afternoon. The warm spring air smelled of flowers here, not like at school where it smelled like sweat and Lysol. It smelled like the air should smell. Nice, it just smelled nice.

A car honked and she looked at it. Yup, her day was officially ruined. There, in the driver's seat was her step-father. He was smoking and had a beer in his other hand as well. 'Isn't it against the law to drink and drive?' She thought. Her step-father was stupid.

"Bitch, get in the fucking car now, you mother is worried about you!" He yelled. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'd rather walk!" She called back.

"You get in this car right now, or else you'll wish that you were never born!" He told her. He was obviously drunk. Didn't he know that she already wished that?

She growled and got up from the bench and made her way down to the car. She opened the door and sat down in the back, refusing to be next to him. She put on her seat belt and closed the car door.

"Listen, you're going to get a whipping for this stunt, you hear that, Bitch?" He asked as he began to drive the old car.

"Way to tell me you master plan, Akatsuki." She told him, not even bothering to call him father. He was no father, not at all.

He said something under his breath that she didn't catch. She learned not to pay attention to him anymore. Not until he started whacking her.

Once they got home, Sayaka went into the house at full speed, trying to get into her room, but her step-father grabbed her and yanked her into the house. He closed the door once they got in and looked around. No one was home. Great, just great.

"What did you tell your mother this morning?" He asked he was so drunk it was even funny.

"I told her that I wanted to go back to Japan. I hate it here! I try to open up to people, but it never works out!" She screams. Her step-father shakes his head and pulls out a pocket knife.

'Shit, not this shit again!' Sayaka thought.

"You do know that I don't like you, Sayaka?" He asked.

"You make it very evident, Akatsuki." She answers. He looks at her and grabs ahold of her shirt. "Let go of me!" She screams. He doesn't listen and he slices her shirt. He rips the shirt into shreds and looks at her.

"This is why I want to move back to Japan! I want to start my own life with my father, and I want to leave my past behind me!" She yells.

"Well, you are never going to get that wish, are you?" He asks, as he puts the blade to her collar bone and slowly moves it down. She screams in agony, wanting the blade away. He scraps it down, going further and further until he stops right where her heart is. Blood was everywhere, and tears ran down Sayaka's face. Was this how it ends? Her step-father looks up and she sees a man at the door. It was her father, her actual father. She reaches out for him, but she fails. She sees her step-father run away and her actual father kneels down next to her.

A woman is there as well, her father's girlfriend Catherine. She is holding a phone and is talking to someone. She nods and hangs up the phone.

"An ambulance will be here shortly, Sayaka, just you wait, okay?" She asks. Her father is trying to stop the bleeding and is humming something. _'Sakura Sakura' _she realizes before everything goes black.

When she wakes up she is not where she was, instead she was at the hospital again. Blood is being put in her and she's sighs.

"You alright, Sunshine?" Her father asks, she realizes that he was stroking her hand. She nods and looks around.

"Where's Catherine?" She asks. She actually likes Catherine. Catherine is like a mother to Sayaka, whenever she goes over to her father's house and he isn't home, Catherine would take the liberty to get to know her more. On the weekends where she was with her father, Catherine would go shopping with her and teach her all sorts of things. She felt at peace whenever she was around Catherine.

"She went to get you some strawberries." Her father answered. Sayaka smiled and nodded.

"Where is _he?_" She asks.

"Your mother told the authorities that it wasn't him who did it, it was yourself who did it. Seriously, Sayaka, do you even tell you mother what he does to you?" He asks.

"She never listens." Sayaka answered. Her father kisses her on her forehead and pats her arm.

"You're staying over here tonight, and I'll be with you, okay?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Okay, thanks, Papa." She smiles, showing her real smile.

"Any time, Sunshine, any time. I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too, Papa." Sayaka whispers back before drifting off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Okay, this was just a glimpse about Sayaka basically. Ah, I am still accepting OC's, and I really need some guys! Come on, let there be boy OCs! Please? Sorry this is so long, I didn't really want it to be this long, but one thing led to another, and this happened.**

**Once again, I am still accepting OC's and I will be until July 6, 2013, meaning you have nine more days! So, please send them in!**

**Patty Loves Giraffes~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own High School of the Dead**

**XXXXXXXX**

"You've been out of school for a while, Sayaka." A girl murmured with black and purple dyed tips. She seemed to be playing with her lip piercings a bit, not really paying attention to the constant stares they were getting from everyone. Sayaka sighed and shook her head. She didn't tell anyone about her past, not even to her friend…her only friend at school. It was something that she never liked to bring up about herself, and Alex never seemed to mind it.

Alexandra Grimm was her name. Many people just called her Alex instead of Alexandra, and she seemed to like it better than Alexandra. The sophomore who shared the same lunch period as Sayaka has stormy blue almond shaped eyes that were rimmed with black eyeliner. In her blue eyes were the usual blank, expressionless look, Alex hardly showed emotion, but that was normal for Sayaka, nor did Sayaka tend to care whether or not the younger girl showed any interest. She wore a dark green t-shirt with a large black hoodie that swallowed up her small frame and her hands, the hoodie was half way zipped up, showing some of her green shirt. Around her neck were her purple headphones, which she normally wore just in case the class was uninteresting to her. Alex also sported a pair of black skinny jeans with a studded belt, along with her normal worn out converse; around her neck was her choker that her mother gave her. It was a pendant of her homeland…Ireland.

"And, it also seems that you have a black-eye. What did you do this time, Sayaka? Run into a tree?" She guessed.

"Yeah, I was in the hospital again, I kind of…tried to commit suicide." She told her, telling her friend a lie. "And, yeah, I punched myself, really explains that I hate myself." The seventeen year old told her. It was a real mystery how their friendship came to be. Being how Sayaka was, she never really opened up to people ever since her step-father came to be. It seemed that the girl never really wanted people to know of her past, which was the honest truth, so she closed herself off. Alex was just quiet and didn't talk to people, causing people to think of her as anti-social.

Some people say that Sayaka ordered Alex to be her friend, threaten to put her in a hospital if she didn't since she didn't have friends. Others said that Alex put a spell on Sayaka to force her to be her friend. All of those rumors were false. It just took the Junior to sit next to the Sophomore one day after feeling like shit and just sit next to her and talk about her feelings about her life. She never said anything that was too much information; she never told her what her step-father did. That was a secret. She will never tell anyone about her family life. Except, if that person somehow found out which was highly doubtful since the only people who knew were her father, Catherine, and some of the mothers at the park, even though her friend knew she was hiding something, she never pried into her life, knowing that Sayaka would just get defensive and say another lie.

Alex knew that Sayaka didn't hate herself. She didn't know why she knew that, she just did. No matter how great the mask is, there was always a crack. Sometimes with time that crack will deepen and just get bigger and bigger, and finally, it would get too big and just burst open. That was what Alex hoped to happen. For her to not take it anymore and just tell people. But, of course being rather stubborn, Sayaka wouldn't just say anything about her past. But she couldn't say much since she isn't very open about it.

"Yeah, so my Mom came home and she was so scared that I would die and so she took me to the hospital and I spent some time there. It was pretty bad; the doctor said I was lucky to have lived." She explained.

"How come you keep having these almost death experiences, I thought you said those she be over once you moved in with your dad." Alex asked softly. Alex knew of a few things. She knew that Sayaka's parents were divorced; she knew that Sayaka just wants to live with her dad, and she knows that she hates her mother.

"Stupid ass judge wouldn't fucking believe me again. I hate him so much, he is so stupid!" Sayaka explained to her, letting her accent take over her. Sayaka was born and lived most of her life in Osaka, Japan, something she didn't really tell people since she doesn't like telling them of her past. She moved to America last summer, when she was in her final year of high school in Japan, but when she came down here she had to do her Junior year. She hates it here, especially since her eighteenth birthday was coming up.

"You would have graduated already. Were you the youngest in your class since you did skip a grade?" Alex asked. She sounded bored and only talked this much to the Junior.

"Yup, second grade. Mom says that's how Dad and she got a divorce. He didn't consult her in the decision process. It was really, really stupid." She explained. She only told Alex up to her parents' divorce. Nothing that said that her mother got remarried, but she did tell her about Catherine, she only told people about Catherine. On Fridays, when it was her Dad's weekend, Catherine would pick her up from school and let her drive to her father's house. There, they would make things like chocolate covered strawberries and strawberry shortcake.

"Real stupid. Tell me, how did you learn English so fast?" Alex asked.

"This is the longest we have ever talked. Wow, Grimm, we are really warming up to each other. Well, my Dad studied in America when he was young. Well, for the most part of his life. He learned English, and he got pretty good at it even though it was sometimes broken English. Anyway, when he came back to Japan, he met my good for nothing Mother and they hit it off pretty well. Two years later they got married and then a year later they found out they were going to have me. When I was born, my parents both decided that my name would be Sayaka since it was after my father's mother and my mother's great-grandmother. Anyway, since a young age my father's been teaching me English, how to pronounce the words correctly so I can sound somewhat American. My father always said that we would move to America as a _family_. That's how, but my accent still comes out sometimes." Sayaka explained.

The Sophomore nodded. Who would have thought that Sayaka's father would teach her English, but, he was a English teacher at a different high school since he couldn't teach at this one. The sixteen year old girl looked down at the table to see her empty plate. She had already eaten. She looked at Sayaka who was opening her bento box. Catherine had made it for her as far as Alex knows. Catherine tended to make all of her lunches.

"_Itadakimasu!" _Sayaka said in her native language. Sighing Alex looked what she had. Some white rice with vegetables and with some fish.

"Want one?" Sayaka asked as she molded her rice. Another thing about her friend was that Sayaka wanted to always mold her rice the way she wanted to. Sayaka put a piece of tuna on the rice and handed it to her friend. "Come on, I didn't poison it."

Alex nodded, going back into her silent mode. She took the rice from Sayaka and thanked her by nodding her head. And then, the two friends ate in silence.

**XXXXXXXX**

Luis Alonzo De'leon was once again trying to get a peep in the girl's locker room. All he wanted to see was a nice busty girl with a great body. But, every time he got close, the coach would catch him and drag him to detention. This was the fifth time this week he tried. It was really kind of gross to on-lookers, but to him, it was the sense of enjoyment of seeing a girl with beautiful curves, huge boobs, and a butt. That's all he wanted. But of course, that was not what he was going to get.

"What are you doing?" A girl with long brown hair and large doe brown eyes shielded away but big round glasses asked him. Her name was Janet, she was defiantly the plainest girl he has ever seen and she was defiantly not what he was looking for. She was as flat as a washing board and she was skinny with no curves whatsoever. Not exactly what he wanted in a woman, and she was in his Spanish class, one of the only gringos in there.

"Oh, it's Luis." Janet said to herself. She was wearing a knee length gray skirt with black and white patterns. And an elbow length black top.

"Not in the mood, Janet." Luis told the gringo. Subconsciously, he started picking his nose without even knowing it. Janet let out a cry of disgust.

"Can't you even wait until you get home? Ugh, _eres tan bruto!_" Janet exclaimed. Luis shrugged at the gringo and continued looking at the girls locker room. "Ugh, you're such a pervert!"

With that, Janet stormed out of the room and left to tell the gym teacher about Luis. Sighing, Luis took his mind off of the gringo and focused on getting himself inside of the girl's locker room. He could either try to get in as a girl…no…that wouldn't work. He has already done that before and he got in trouble. He could just sneak around the door and wait for one of the girls to open it and then sneak in there. Yeah, that would be a good idea. He snuck around to the door and waited. He waited for the right time to sneak out to see a good look on a busty babe, just one babe.

The door opened and out came a girl who was talking to another girl. Neither of them noticed Luis behind the door, nor did they notice him going into the locker room. The girls' locker room was like the boys, but it had girls. Some girls were still changing, and others were just talking. Laughs were heard throughout the whole place and there were boobs just everywhere. Most of the girls had bigger boobs, and their curves were well defined. It was just boy heaven.

Luis continued to stare for what seemed like hours, but he never thought about the girls when they began to quiet down and look right past him. It was too quiet. After looking at the girls some more, he kind of figured out that it was too quiet. He turned around and saw 'The Jerk' staring right at him, her eyes looking like they were shooting daggers at him. He was paralyzed with fear. He had heard of countless stories about her, but he never thought that he would be staring right at her. Or, that she was the one who was about to murder him.

"What the fuck are you doing in here, boy?" She asked. Luis looked at the exit and pointed at it. She gave him a cold, dark smirk. "That's what I thought; you better get your ass out of here before I do it for you."

Luis looked at her, and then nodded. He knew not to mess with women when they were mad, of course he knew that. Luis nodded to the girl and bolted right out of there.

"Moron." She said under her breath as she shook her head.

"Do you think that was a bit too harsh for him?" Alex asked her.

"No, he deserved the scare. Let's go." Sayaka whispered to her.

Luis ran out of the girls' locker room and ran to his next class. God she was terrifying He never knew a girl that looked like her could be so mean! She was pretty busty and had fabulous curves. But, her friend, she was pretty busty as well.

The boy Luis Alonzo De'leon was called moron and other really ride names since he was just so clueless. He is seventeen years old and is Mexican-American. He is 6'1" and weighed at 170 pounds. He has a well-built body some muscle. His eyes were dead fish looking eyes that were at an emerald green. Also with jet black hair with some white highlights, that was rather longish that was combed back to his neck along with side burns along his cheeks. He wears circle shaped glasses, along with stainless steel bracelet that he never takes off. Around his neck was his Rosario necklace that his mother gave him, and on top of his black and white highlighted hair was a black gaucho hat.

The boy was rather attractive to some of the girls at the high school, but to a great majority of those girls also found him annoying and kind of stupid. Though he wasn't book smart, he was street smart. He knew where to find any place, and he knew the town like the back of his hand.

Luis frowned; he knew he shouldn't be afraid of a girl like Sayaka. She was very pretty, but then again she was very intimidating. Her grey eyes were what did it. She claims to be full-fledged Japanese, at least that what she said the first day of school, but no one really believed her since she didn't look like it. Some people can be so stereotypical. Though, with her caramel brown hair and grey eyes that seemed to be always changing shades of grey, she didn't look like it.

Luis shrugged off his encounter with her and placed on a goofy smile and just not pay any attention to her. He would forget his encounter with her and just hope that it would be the last time he would see of her. Hopeful, Luis set out to just daydream about pretty girls, wiping his memory clear of Sayaka, and just hoping to never see her again.

Boy was he wrong.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys~ first chapter to Down the Rabbit Hole we Go! I know it's a little short, and three of the characters haven't been introduced yet, but, they will be next chapter, and then the next chapter will be…I actually haven't thought that far yet.**

**This might seem a little short, I know, but my Microsoft Word is glitching and it won't let me see how many words I have here so…I am bummed. I'm sorry if I am focusing around Sayaka too much and not too much on the other characters! I am still getting used to everyone's character and trying to make them as in character as possible, and Sayaka…she's my baby so, I love her even though she hates me. And, I will make sure to have everyone have the spotlight, don't worry, Sayaka won't be hogging it up, I just have to get used to character personalities since it's a lot of transitioning when you have characters with different personalities. Ugh, now I am just talking way too much…or typing…I don't know what it is called!**

**So, if I had anyone out of character, then I am SO sorry! And, I hope that I can get used to everyone's character and just write freely. Okay, so I might be gone for a few days since I have been auditioning for voice auditions…not like it's my job, because it isn't, it's just something for YouTube, and I want to be a voice actress when I grow up…and an author. So, I might be gone for a bit.**

**Ah, I'm listening to some Spirited Away music…it's so pretty. And, I love Hayao Miyazaki. I especially love Princess Mononoke…I watched that when I was young like…around seven or eight. Now I am telling everyone what I love. Haha, yeah.**

**Sayaka: Just say bye already!**

**Me: Stop it Sayaka! Don't tell me what to do!**

**Sayaka: You are my puppet and I am your master.**

**Me: Other way around, Sayaka!**

**Sayaka: No, I am always right.**

**Me: Sayaka! Stop being a bitch to me!**

**Sayaka: I do what I want, Stupid Bitch!**

**Me: I just love our relationship, Sayaka.**

**Sayaka: We don't have a relationship, Patty!**

**Me: You don't even know my real name! Ha, it proves I am superior!**

**Sayaka: Everyone knows your name; it's on your profile!**

**Me: That might be some fake name that I have! So, ha! I win again, Sasa!**

**Sayaka: I will fucking murder you if you call me that one more time!**

**Me: Oh, **_**Sasa, **_**you can't hurt me!**

***Sayaka looks at author with a murderous look on her face. Author then begins to get scared and then the author, being the stupid one she is, begins to run around her tiny, tiny office***

**Me: Okay, I hope everyone is safe, and stay safe, and try not to get on Sayaka's bad side!**

***Author dies a slow and painful death.***

**Sayaka: She's just over-exaggerating it. I didn't kill her. Who else is going to type this story? **


End file.
